This is a collaborative study to be carried out at Boston State Hospital and the Connecticut Mental Health Center. The study involves the treatment of 120 acutely ill depressed patients by psychotherapy and pharmacotherapy (Elavil), alone or in combination. The psychotherapy will be done by trained social workers and will consist of short-term (8 weeks) ego therapy. Assessments will be made periodically by independent assessors on a variety of clinical and social adjustment measures.